Todo para mí
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: "Después de todo pude tenerte todo para mí"


_**It's time to random :3**_

_**Este one shot es tan dulce que puede pudrirme los dientes perfectamente xDD, esta bien mal chiste...**_

_**Sí lo sé, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias y todo eso pero... Me llegó la inspiración para esta, la amodoro**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten demasiado (Punto de vista de Carlos)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

No puedo creer que mis padres hayan tenido que salir y que quedé solo de nuevo, como lo odio, realmente lo detesto.

Sábado, un día más en Minnesota una fría y lo bueno es que ya no tenía que estudiar para la universidad, ver televisión no se escuchaba tan mal pero no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico que me traía loco, su nombre es Kendall y, en realidad él fue el que me besó cuando estábamos en secundaria hace dos años. Estábamos frente al parque del patio, me encontraba repasando para un examen de español, no me gusta la profesora algunas veces se pasaba de tono con nosotros, en fin él se sentó al lado mío, platicamos de ciertas cosas y solo pasó… Mi primer beso.

Volviendo al tema, estar solo no me gusta, estar entre ver televisión, estar en internet y leer la trilogía de las cincuentas sombras de Grey me aburre un tanto, de vez en cuando molesto a mi mascota, todos pensaran que es un perro pero no, es un hermoso y lindo conejo el cual de vez en cuando me saca sangre con sus mordidas pero lo amo.

Cuando trataba de leer no podía dejar de pensar en que Kendall fuera el que me poseyera por primera vez en mi vida, que fuera él la persona que me hiciera cambiar… Por así decirlo.

En medio de pensar, los recuerdos de cómo me rechazó cuando me le declaré invadieron mi mente, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por el rabillo de mis ojos, me regañé mentalmente por esos recuerdos de nuevo, no me gusta que mi mente divague hasta el punto de salirse de la realidad, algunas veces me duele tanto que él no me quiera como yo a él pero esas son el tipo de cosas que nos hacen madurar, que nos hacen ser más fuertes, sé que debo dejar que mis sentimientos se vayan, odiarlo pero simplemente no puedo.

Desde que lo vi me enamoré de él, lo quise todo para mí y lo peor es que desde que me besó todo empeoró, sabía que él no me iba a corresponder pero me dejé nublar también por la esperanza, dejé que me cegara hasta el punto de creer que quizá yo también le gustaba y más porque se mostraba amable conmigo.

Al escuchar que alguien tocó la puerta salté un poco ya que mis pensamientos me tenían completamente, ni siquiera le estaba colocando cuidado al tv ni al computador.

Miré por la ventana del segundo piso, me sorprendió ver a Kendall parado frente a mi puerta y tengo que decir que adoro esa chaqueta color negro que le queda tan bien y lo hace ver tan sexy… ¡No! Tengo que dejar que esos pensamientos.

Fui a la puerta lo más rápido que pude, di un largo suspiro y abrí con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, definitivamente los nervios son muy traicioneros.

Él me miró como solo él sabe, me sonrió con desdén y me empujó adentro sin decirme ni una palabra, cerró la puerta delicadamente y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás solo?—Me preguntó suavemente acariciando mis hombros.

—Sí, lo estoy ¿Quieres hacer una fiesta aquí?—Pregunté ingenuamente alejándome de él y mirando al suelo, me abracé a mí mismo, cada parte que toca me arde.

—No, te quiero a ti…— Susurró acercándose a mí de nuevo, sentí sus manos pasar por mi cintura, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré su aroma.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste meses atrás, yo también te quería pero se acabó no…— Sentí como mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus labios sobre los míos, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo a él todavía lo deseo con cada fibra de mí ser y no quiero mentirle.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy arrepentido?—Preguntó con esa mirada de cachorrito que usa cada vez que quiere pedirme algo y no quiere que le diga que no.

—No lo sé, quiero creerte pero…—No pude continuar, me duele tanto tener que decirlo, en serio me duele, no quiero que me suelte, quiero que se quede aquí conmigo.

—Créeme, no sé qué me pasaba cuando te dije que no. Eres… Adorable Carlitos y no quiero estar más lejos de ti negando algo que es muy obvio para todos, tenemos que estar juntos, Carlos yo te amo— Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera ¿Dijo que me amaba? Esto superaba mis sueños.

Cogió mi mano y subimos las escaleras despacio, al estar arriba entrelazó su mano con la mía y me guió al sillón, se sentó al lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente, no me molestó para nada, siempre soñé estar así con él, y lo que estaba pasando parecía algo tan irreal.

Le sonreí y miré al tv, lo apagué para que el sonido nos distrajera de nosotros, volteé a mirar a mi Kendall de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos verdes me atraparon se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio un beso esquimal, después puso su frente sobre la mía.

—Ken… también te amo—Dije pasando mis manos por su cuello, quería todo de él en ese momento, pero no quería espantarlo, pero tampoco no podía quedarme con la curiosidad de ver que decía—. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Me miró con grandes ojos y se alejó un poquito de mí, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso carmesí divino que jamás olvidaré.

—No lo sé, creo que mal interpretaste las cosas bebé— Que lindo era la primera vez que otra persona que no sea mi mamá me dice así—. No quiero eso de ti ahora, sé que nos conocemos más de cinco años y que llevamos como cinco minutos como novios pero no…

—Mi amor, confío en ti te daría mi primera vez con los ojos cerrados—Le besé despacio, dirigí mi mano a su mejilla.

A los pocos minutos de tanto beso fogoso, nos levantamos quería llevarlo a mi habitación pero la cama no era un lugar como para ese momento ya que, estaba lleno de cuadernos y ropa, así que lo llevé al de mis padres.

Me acosté en la cama, él abrió mis piernas y se inclinó para besarme, en ese momento me sentí tan vulnerable y débil, pero de la mejor manera, puso mis manos a mis costados y las entrelazó a las suyas, lo miré a los ojos una vez más dándole seguridad de que hiciera lo que estábamos a punto, sin decir nada más nos besamos, nos dejamos llevar por el otro hasta el punto en donde ya las palabras sobraban al igual que nuestra ropa.

Se deshizo de mi camisa, me dio un poco de vergüenza que me viera así, pero no quería parar, quería que siguiera, que rebasara los limites conmigo que fuera entre dulce y salvaje, se apartó de mí por un pequeño momento se cernió sobre mí, se quitó su abrigo negro, cogió las puntas de su camisa, yo me senté para detenerlo, cogí sus dos manos y lo miré con una sonrisa la cual él imitó.

Entendió a la perfección lo que le quise decir, apartó sus manos y yo las reemplacé con las mías, su camisa cayó en el suelo de la habitación por un instante sentí frío, me quedé perfectamente quieto en mi lugar esperando a que mi rubio divino me guiara.

Después bajó su cabeza a mi cuello y comenzó a llenarla de besos, la primera vez que me besaban en ese lugar, la primera vez que me sentí erizar de esa manera, o sea, mi piel se colocó completamente como piel de gallina, no pude evitar un gemido, sentí como sus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón… Elegí un buen día para no llevar ropa interior, es que cuando no lo hago me siento tan sexy.

Cuando terminó de desvestirme completamente de la cabeza a los pies pude sentir su mirada pasearse sobre mí una y otra vez, parecía como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien desnudo, yo creía que era uno de muchos y me daba algo de lástima porque era mi primero, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba hacerlo mío para que nunca se fuera de mi lado.

Sé quitó el resto de ropa que le estorbaba y no pude evitar sentirme como un bobo por quedarme mirándole mucho tiempo, desvié mi mirada algo avergonzado, luego cerré los ojos esperando a que eso me ayudara un poco con mi miedo, pero no sirvió porque me sentí temblar, sabía que yo fui el que decidió eso, pero aun así tenía miedo, todo yo estaba hecho de gelatina, sentí una mano en mi mejilla abrí los ojos lentamente, vi a Kendall mirándome arrepentido, se bajó de mí, cogió la sabana y me cubrió con ella, me sentí algo frustrado. Malinterpretó las cosas.

—En verdad quiero esto Ken, no malinterpretes, solo estoy nervioso—Le tranquilicé viendo cómo se colocó al lado mío y se cubrió también.

—Porque todavía no estás listo bebé, esperemos—Me dijo abrazándome estrechamente.

—No quiero, te quiero todo para mí—Lo miré a los ojos—. Tuve que esperar mucho y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, no me iré. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos—Me susurró acariciando mi rostro.

Me giré y puso mi espalda en su pecho, cogí sus manos e hice que me rodearan la cintura, sentí como temblaron, sonreí para mí mismo porque sabía que causaba el mismo efecto en él, que él en mí.

—Hazlo—Le susurré alineándome con él, no es que estuviera tan excitado pero quería unirme con él en todo los sentidos.

Flaqueó por un momento, sentí como se alejó un poco de mí, me quejé un poco exasperado por su consistente inseguridad, le dije que yo lo quería que no lo hacía porque me sintiera presionado o algo, lo peor es que él en ningún momento me dio a entender que quería sexo de mí, que solo quería mi cuerpo por placer, conocía perfectamente que él no era capaz de verme de ese modo, porque es todo un caballero, tanto que espero un año de conocernos para tener la confianza y llamarme por mi nombre y yo por el suyo, nos llamábamos por los apellidos para ser más exacto.

De un momento a otro sentí una punzada y solo atiné a apretar los labios para reprimir un grito de dolor, mis ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas, apreté la sabana buscando no gemir, _"No debo hacerlo. No debo hacerlo" _me repetía una y otra vez sintiendo como Ken poco a poco se movía en mi interior, el dolor me invadió pero también pequeñas oleadas de placer comenzaron a opacarla hasta el punto de ya no sentirlo más, desde cierto instante solo sentir placer por lo que ambos estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Continuo?— Me susurró al oído de un momento al otro, claro que quería que continuara, la pregunta estaba de más pero… él me cuida mucho por eso la hizo.

—Sí, quisiera que esto nunca terminara—Le dije de la misma manera, con la respiración algo agitada, sentí su sonrisa oprimirme el cuello solo un poco—. Te quiero ¿Lo sabes?

—También te quiero— Me respondió despacio sin parar sus acciones.

Me embestía de una forma tan delicada, dulce, lenta que hacía que mis sentidos volaran, ni teniéndolo dentro de mí no lograba convencerme de que él estaba justamente como lo imaginé en mis días de estudiante de secundaria, era más que un sueño hecho realidad, pensar que no le creía a James que pedirle deseos a estrellas siempre funciona, porque de alguna u otra manera el deseo se cumplirá, pero yo dejé de creer cuando Ken me dijo que no, y volví a creerlo justo cuando aceleró un poco más el paso para complacerse más y terminar en mí.

Reposó un rato y entrelazó nuestras manos, debo decir que fue lo mejor que haya sentido en mi vida, al cabo de unos minutos pasó sobre mí y se puso al frente mío para mirarme era hermoso, besó mi frente mientras lo hacía cerré los ojos para disfrutar las buenas vibras que me mandaba, me abrazó de nuevo con ternura, aspiré su olor como lo hice cuando llegó para declararme su negado amor.

Nos quedamos abrazados, él me arrullaba siseando suavemente acompañándolo con caricias apenas perceptibles en mi espalda, sonreí como un tonto enamorado. En realidad en ese momento era un tonto enamorado, estaba completamente hechizado por su toque, era fabuloso como estar en los brazos de un ángel, se sentía tan bien, esas caricias sabían mejor de lo que imaginé antes.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, me relaje completamente estaba tan tenso por la anterior sesión de sexo, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no quería hablar, solo quería disfrutar de él cuanto alcanzara.

Caí de inmediato. Me quedé completamente dormido en sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me desperté por la luz en mi rostro, además sentí el perfume de mamá, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa mandé mi mano para atrás por si algo y no había nadie, me fijé en el suelo no había nada cuando me senté pude sentir mis pantalones favoritos anchos pero mi torso seguía desnudo, me ruboricé un poco al analizar bien las cosas. Kendall entró a mi habitación, cogió ropa de mi closet y encontró estos, me los puso.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama haciéndome el desentendido, doblé la sabana y la puse en su lugar, saludé a mamá para después irme a mi habitación, organicé las cosas de la cama rápido, al sentarme me di cuenta de una nota, que estaba sobre mi cómoda.

_Perdón por irme bebé, solo que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a mi primo que llega de Estados Unidos, sé que se volverán grandes amigos y hablarán de todo, es una persona en la que puedes confiar completamente, pero ese no es el tema…_

_Te quiero y si abres el primer cajón de tu cómoda podrás ver que te dejé algo que sé que te gustará y te encantará._

_Te enviaré un mensaje luego te amo Carlos._

Como me dijo la nota abrí el primer cajón en efecto encontré lo que más me gustaba… Su abrigo negro, sin aguantarlo me lo puse y me abracé a mí mismo para poder coger mejor su olor me sentí feliz al sentir el roce de la tela con la de mí piel.

Me dejé caer en la cama pensando en todo lo que me pasó en esa tarde, sin embargo mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación ya que me marcaba un mensaje.

_¿Te gustó mi regalo? –Kendall_

Sonreí como un idiota a la pantalla pero respondí lo más rápido que pude.

_Claro que sí ¿Cómo sabías que amo abrigo negro? ¿Tan obvio era? También te quiero y gracias por recoger las cosas de la habitación de mamá –Carlos_

_No hay de que cielo, y si eras muy obvio mi amor, pero por eso te quiero, no se te olvide bañarte debes de tener sangre en… donde ya sabes –Kendall_

_Lo haré, Kenny me quedé dormido tan pronto que no pude preguntarte ¿Fui tu primero? Lo siento me dio curiosidad –Carlos_

_Si te digo la verdad no… Tuve varios encuentros rápidas con chicas, pero lo que hicimos se sintió diferente, jamás sentí esto al estar con una persona –Kendall_

Eso me desanimó un poco debo decir, pero al menos sé que le hago sentir cosas que otras perras (ni perros) pudieron, me siento feliz por eso, mi celular vibró de nuevo.

_Nos vemos en la noche en tu casa para ver una peli y comer palomitas de maíz, tú fuiste mi primer chico… -Kendall_

Sonreí más grande, en ese instante al leer el mensaje me sentía pleno, me sentía completo, sonreí con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, ¡Vaya! De cierta forma fui el primero de mi Kenny, no lo puedo creer, cogí la toalla y me dirigí al baño sintiéndome de lo grande, dominante y despótico.

_Desde entonces no he sido el mismo Carlos García, ahora creo en los deseos a las estrellas fugaces, tengo al amor de mi vida y lo más importante es que ya consumí mi amor por Kendall de la manera más hermosa que existe, sé que lo amo y que él me ama a mí, después de todo pude tenerlo para mí._

* * *

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado mi random y pues... Como sea, nos leeremos pronto esperen el prox. Random saben que las parejas en este modo varían mucho u.u XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


End file.
